Alone with Fred
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Cami finds herself alone with Fred as he shows off his magic act. What other thing will happen when Cami ends up alone with Fred? Only one way to find out


I don't own, work for no anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Coop and Cami ask the World in anyway. This story was requested

* * *

Fred was happy to finally get his book delivered. After all, he paid for the deluxe version and have been waiting for a week. The book was for hypnotize. He wasted no time to read the book and practice hypnotism. He finished the book in three days, but he wanted to make sure he does things right so he went over the book and kept practicing. He soon thought it was time to show off.

Fred then realized he can't just jump to hypnotize. He needed to learn a few magic tricks as well. Once he thought he nailed them down he quickly went to the Weather house to show off his skills. He soon got the Wrather siblings sitting down to show off his skills. His magic act was not going so well and it wasn't long until One by one they slowly started to leave.

Leaving Cami stuck watching since she was blind sided. Fred smiled as his plan is working great. He smiled and looked at Cami. He took a deep breath before putting his plan into action.

"Now I need a volunteer to be hypnotized. You." Fred said then pointed at Cami " you look like a good volunteer."

"Fred the rest of your tricks failed what makes you think you can pull this one off."

"Just give me a try at least.

"*sigh* Fine."

Fred got ready with a smile on his face. Fred's mind then went blank on what to do and after a few failed try, and begging for one more try Fred succeed in hypnotizing Cami. Fred smiled not believing this worked. He started off small.

"Now cami rase your left arm."

Cami did so making Fred smile. He asked her to do simple things and then Fred realized something. She wondered if Cami was just messing with him. He only had one way to find out and really hopes she is indeed under his control. First he made sure no one was in the next room before he started what he always wanted.

Fred again smiled and gave out the first order.

*Come on get away now Cami Oh man I just kissed Fred on the cheek. It could be worse at least. Fuck me fuck me fuck me we are making out and our hands are all over each other. I have to fight this*

Fred was enjoying making out with Cami as his and her hands moved all over each other's bodies. His hand soon went under Cami's shirt as they continued to make out.

*Don't you dare do it Fred. Oh God he did it he is grabbing my breasts. Come on wake up and slap him.*

Fred just smiled as he felt up Cami's breasts. However feeling them was not enough. He needed to see them for himself. He got close to Cami's ear and whispered into her ear. Once Fred stepped back he smiled at Cami and she smiled back. However on the inside she was not smiling as she start to remove her shirt while Fred just watched on.

*You pig after this we are no longer friends. That is if I wake up. I just hope someone comes here soon. Why can't I stop myself from taking off my bra? Now I'm taking off my pants and my panties along with it.*

Fred smiled seeing a nude Cami and he didn't waste any time sucking on one of her breasts as he rubbed Cami's pussy. By Fried doing this caused Cami to moan as her pussy was getting wet.

*I can't believe what he is doing feels good. More so of his hand on my pussy but it's Fred of all people. I rather have Olli do this to me than him and that saying a lot. Oh my God his fingers are in my pussy and I can't help but to moan. After this I need a shower to clean Fred off of me.*

Fred's fingers went in deeper into Cami's pussy before and started to finger fuck her pussy. It wasn't long until she squirted all over the floor and on to Fred's hand as he contues to finger fuck her.

*Oh God, I can't believe Fed just made me squirt. I hope this is over with as his hands are now leaving my pussy. Shit why he can't take off his own clothes. Wait what am I even saying.*

Fred continued to smile as Cami undressed him from head to toe until he was just his Cami boxers. That's right Cami Boxers. Instead of chili peppers, emojis, or any other image that repeats itself it was Cami's head was all over them.

"Don't you just love my boxers."

*Nooo!*

"I got them custom made. Sure it cost fifty dollars but it's worth it. Now tell me you love them."

"You love them."

"Oh yea I guess you did say what I told you and took it literally. Say I love them."

"I love them."

"Good now go on your knees and take them off so you can suck my dick."

*Why is this happening to me as I don't want to suck Fred's dick. Come on family where are you to stop this. God the taste is bad. Did he even shower today? Wait I just realized he could cum in my mouth and make him swallow it. I hope he doesn't.*

Fred moaned as he have Cami sucking away on his dick. This was better than the vacuum cleaner he been using the flesh light he ordered in which he put Cami's face on it. He thrust his five inch dick in her mouth over and over again as his pubes itch her nose.

*At least he doesn't have a big dick like Cooper that I accidently saw while going to the washroom. He even shaves down there too. Hell Fred only beats Olli's size by like an inch. Yeah saw his cute little boner too as he slept naked when the AC was out and had a nap wood. Wait why am I thinking about my brothers dicks. Well I guess it's better than thinking about sucking Fred's dirty dick.*

Fred continues to moan as he was enjoying his first real blow job. The more he was going at it in cami's mouth the more he moaned. Fred was on edge and went faster and faster.

"I'm going to come and you are going to swallow it."

*Nooo why that? Oh God it taste so bad. My own pussy juices taste better than this. Hell I bet even Charlit's taste better than Fred's cum. Just hope its over with. Wait why is he putting me on the couch? Oh please no. Not that.*

Fred smile at a naked Cami. Soon he jacked off a bit before sliding his dick in her pussy making them no longer virgins. Fred fucked away in an almost mercenary way even if Cami was more on her back as Fred just was on his feet. He went faster and faster into Cami.

*of course he just had to fuck me. This is just one bad dream that I can't wake up from even if I'm moaning.*

Fred fucked into Cami even more before changing things up. He soon manged to fuck her doggy style. He only thrust into a few time before changing things up again as wanted to see Cami's face. Fred then went back and went for a true mercenary fuck. Cami just looks at Fred as they moaned even if Cami did want to close them.

*It's happening again I'm about to squirt. While Fred is loving this I am hating it. How is anyone not coming in here to find out what's the noise about? Am I dead and I'm in hell?*

After a few more thrusts Cami squirted onto both of them but Fred kept fucking away and changed things up again as he got her to ride his dick all the while seeing her face and bouncing breasts. Fred was smiling as he just seen Cami. If he ended up dying today he would die happy. Fred soon started to fondle Cami's breasts as he fucked away.

*Please be over with soon so I can waah the smell of dirty sex off of me. Oh shit I feel another one coming as Fred is loving this.*

Cami squirts again and once she did Fred managed to have cami ride his dick the other way as her back was towards him. He only got her in this way so he can soon her while still fucking her. The two laid on their sides as Fred's moans were getting louder. If Cami could she would get off of Fred right now.

*Shit I have a feeling what's next. Yup I knew it he is coming coming in my ass. Please don't get me pregnant. I don't know what I would do if I am.*

Fred's cum kept shooting deep inside Cami's pussy as he rubbed her breasts. Once he finished shooting his load he left his dick inside and leaned over to whisper in Cami's ear.

"Now Cami I want you to close your eyes and sleep. When you hear the word "racecar" you will wake up and not remember anything."

Cami fell asleep her mind free from her thoughts as she slept away. Shortly after Fred fell asleep right next to her with his dick still in her pussy. When Fred woke up he forgot the wake up word. So he quickly got dressed and left the house. A few hours later the front door opened with Charlotte, Coop and Olli entering their house. The three of them soon seen a sleeping and naked Cami.

They were confused on why she was naked and her brothers quickly ran up the stairs as they did not want to see their sister naked.

"Come on Olli lets play with your new race car." Coop said.

The next day Cami felt sick and she still don't remember how she ended up naked. After a few more days of being sick she went to see a doctor and that was when she found out she was pregnant. Everyone was shocked. More so with Cami as she don't know how that was possible.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
